dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Brakmar/Quest
thumb Brâkmarische Aufgaben sind eine Reihe von Gesinnungsaufgaben ("Suche der Flügel") der Teufel. Immer wenn Du eine Aufgabe beendet hast, musst Du zur Militärkaserne (-26, 36) zurück und mit deinem Vorgesetzen Oto Mustam (NSC) sprechen. Er erhöht dann Deine Gesinnungsstufe und nach erneutem Ansprechen erhälst Du auch schon die nächste Aufgabe. Bei manchen Aufgaben gibt er Dir auch noch eine zusätzliche Belohnung. Du kannst den Teufeln beitreten und deine Gesinnungsstufe erhöhen mit jeder weiteren Aufgabe die Du für unsere Sache erledigst. Anmerkung: Ob man "Bonta" oder "Brâkmar" beitritt ist eigentlich völlig belanglos. Wenn Du die Gesinnungsstufe 20 erreicht hast, kannst Du Dich einem der 3 verschiedenen Brakmar Orden anschließen. Es gibt derzeit 100 Gesinnungsaufgaben, man kann also bis zur fünften Stufe seines Ordens aufsteigen. Brâkmar Gesinnungsquests Gesinnungslevel 1-20 Maks Rache (5) Mak Gahan, der Chafer, will seine Revanche. - Befindet sich auf der gleichen Karte wie Oto Mustam :Sprich mit Mak Gahan um den Kampf zu beginnen. :Dieses Mal musst du Gut ausgerüsteter Mak Gahan besiegen. :Du hast einen Knochen von Mak Gahan im Inventar, wenn du den Kampf erfolgreich beendet hast. :Du verlierst Knochen von Mak Gahan :Gesinnungswechsel zu 5 ist erfolgt. Schwarze Messer blitzen auch... (6) Ihr müsst Oto die Kisten mit den Stichwaffen bringen, die sich im Turm von Brâkmar (-26,34) befinden. Die Tötung (7) Ihr müsst ein Eichhörnchen in Brâkmar finden: Es hat einen wichtigen Schlüssel gestohlen. Bringt ihn zu Oto. Eine Ehrengarde... zu bestrafen (8) Macht eure Runde bei den Wachen von Brâkmar und erstellt ein Protokoll über Wachen, die keine Pause machen. Einen Tag Ausgang Oto Mustam erteilt dir einen Tag Ausgang. :Du musst nun 24 Stunden warten, bis du mit der nächsten Quest beginnen kannst. :NOTIZ: Du musst mit Oto Mustam reden, damit die 24 Stunden Wartezeit beginnen. :Du erhältst 1 Signierter und datierter Freistellungsschein auf dem die Zeit und der Tag des Beginns deiner Wartezeit steht. Ein bedauerliches Vergessen (9) Bring Oto Mustam ein Bier. Abgestumpft (10) Oto braucht 10 hölzerne Hämmer für das Training seiner Truppen. Ein böser Tausch (11) Überbringe Oto's Nachricht an an Vil Smisse, der sich am Rande des Friedhofes von Amakna aufhält. Aber ja doch, das sind Vitamine! (12) Oto Mustam braucht 20 Pods Scorpiutgift :"Besiege Scorpiute im Sidimot Gebiet, doch Vorsicht sie verzaubern euch gerne. In Kombination mit Rablingen, welche alle Verzauberungen von euch nehmen sind sie leicht zu besiegen." Doppelagent und mehr (13) Oto Mustam hat euch damit beauftragt, in Bonta den Spion Finch Aticus zu finden und ihn nach seinem Bericht zu fragen "Finchs Bericht besorgen" :"Gehe nach Bonta achte jedoch auf die Wachen, welche dich angreifen wenn du ihnen zu nahe kommst. Ein Level 100 Soldat kann 10 Kästchen weit Brak erkennen achte also auf die Gegner mit hohen Level." :"Finch befindet sich auf -31,-55 er sieht aus wie ein Bonta Soldat. In späteren Quest werdet ihr wieder nach Bonta müssen, übt also schonmal das Schleichen. Geht immer am Rand der Karte entlang und achtet auf Soldaten die durch Mauern oder Häuser verdeckt werden. Fahrt am besten über die verdeckte Stelle mit der Maus falls dort Soldaten sind, wird euch der Mob angezeigt. Oder macht im Optionsmenü "Charaktere transparent anzeigen" den Haken rein." Kehre nach Brakmar zurück Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten (14) :"Er sagt euch, dass er keine Mission für euch hat und ihr den Soldaten am Tor nach Arbeit fragen sollt. Geht zu Brank Thoof, der Krieger -26,31 er steht auf der Mauer." :Dieser schickt euch zu Tink Berval (-27,36) welcher ihn ablösen soll. Eine Sammlung, Xilebos würdig (15) :"Er schickt euch zum Friedhof der Verdammten, von dort möchte er 10 Chafer-Helme. Die Elite-Chafer sind nicht schwach und in Gruppen Unterwegs, am besten ihr nehmt Freunde mit zum Kämpfen. Auf den Friedhof von Bonta gibt es diese Gegner auch, aber warum in die ferne Schweifen?! Habt ihr 10 Helme zusammen geht zurück nach Brakmar." :Gesinnungswechsel zu 15 ist erfolgt. Die Jagd ist eine Kunst... (16) :"Oto einen Wolfszahn bringen" :"Oto möchte, dass ihr einen Wolf erlegt welcher vor Brakmar herumstreunt. Damit ist der "Tollwütiger Blutwolf" gemeint der oft in mobs mit Schattenbäckern usw. spawnen. Bringt anschließend den Zahn zu Oto." :Gesinnungswechsel zu 16 ist erfolgt. Ein Blobs-fressender Tabi (17) :"Oto Mustam Brei bringen" :"Oto verlangt, dass ihr Blob Blüten von jeder Art also Kokos, Kirsch, Apfel und Indigo zu einem Brei zerkleinert. Dabei ist es egal ob die Blüten gekauft oder gedroppt wurden. Ihr sollt zur Schmiedmagier Werkstatt auf (-5,-12) gehen und sie dort zerkleinern. Es hat sich aber gezeigt, dass es egal ist in welcher Schmiede ihr es macht. Bringt nun den Brei Oto." :Gesinnungswechsel zu 17 ist erfolgt. Ungute Alchemie (18) :"Einen Experten für magische Gifte finden." :"Nachdem Oto herausfand, dass der Tabi immun gegen viele Gifte ist möchte er von euch ein magisches Gift. Ihr müsst jemanden in Brakmar finden, der sich mit magischen Giften auskennt. Geht zu dem NPC Tamiat auf (-28 33)" Dieser verlangt 1.000 Kamas von euch für das Rezept. Zahlt es und kehrt zu Oto zurück. :Gesinnungswechsel zu 18 ist erfolgt. Ein typischer Hang zum Umhang (19) :"Die Umhänge Oto Mustam bringen." :"Oto wünscht, dass ihr fünf Brak-Umhänge zu ihm bringt. Er weiß auch wie man diese herstellt. Ihr braucht: 1 magisches dunkles Färbemittel, 1 Einheit schwarzer Fressäckchenwolle und 1 Chaferknochen bringt dies zu einem Schneider eures Vertrauens und bringt sie Oto" :"Händige nun die 5 Mäntel aus." :Gesinnungswechsel zu 19 ist erfolgt. Papas Testament (20) :"Das Testament Oto Mustam bringen" :"Ihr müsst das Testament von Ixa Mustam also den Vater von Oto besorgen. Um in das Grab zu gelangen müsst ihr zuerst ein Geist werden. Denkt daran eure Vertrauten im Inventar abzulegen, damit diese keine LP verlieren. Das Grab befindet sich auf dem Friedhof von Brakmar auf -13,37 klickt dort auf die einzige Blume, im Eck links unten vor dem Steinsarg, und ihr seid im Grab. Ihr müsst direkt im Geist stehen und erhaltet den letzten Willen. Darauf steht ihr müsst zum Leuchtturm von Amakna auf (13,-3) klickt auf die kleine Insel, geht zum sandigen Bereich und ihr erhaltet das Testament. Dazu benötigt ihr eine kleine hölzerne Schaufel, die ihr anlegen müsst. Kehrt zu Oto zurück. " :(Hinweis: Schaut genau hin, besagte Blume ist graubraun gefärbt und hebt sich kaum vom Hintergrund ab!) :"Händige Oto das Testament aus." :Gesinnungswechsel zu 20 ist erfolgt. Ordensquests Eine Lehre fürs Leben: Als Seelenjäger (Orden des Eitrigen Auges) Euer Ordensmeister will, dass ihr Informationen über die mächtigen Sumens-Statuen beschafft. Dazu sprecht zunächst Setag im Enutrof Tempel, und bringt ihm ein paar Geschenke mit. Er erzählt euch wo der Enu, der sie bewachte, begraben liegt. Er will, dass ihr die Seele des Enus fangt. Der Ordensmeister ganz oben. Er braucht einige Zutaten von euch für einen Verführerischen Seelenstein. Auberginen gibt es nahe dem Zaap Amakna Dorf zu kaufen, den Molotov droppt ihr bei Fahlpalmiflors. Mit den Zutaten sollt ihr in den Ritualraum im Keller des Turmes (Linker Flur, Innenwand, versteckt zwischen den Regalen der Eingang). Für das Ritual braucht ihr einen Osamodas Stufe 42 und einen Alchemisten Stufe 90, welche nicht die selbe Person sein dürfen. Stellt euch auf die Trittschalter und ihr erhaltet 1 Verführerischer Seelenstein Das Grab ist einer der vier Erdhaufen auf 3,-2. Nun seid ihr Seelenjäger. Brâkmar Gesinnungsquests Level 21-40 Beschwichtigung oder Korruption? (21) Oto Mustam ist am Boden zerstört, er glaubt nicht, euch eine Mission geben zu können. :"1000 Kamas zahlen" Oto ist sauer, da er glaubt ihr wollt ihn trösten, dann sieht er ein, dass es eine Bestechung ist. :Gesinnungswechsel zu 21 ist erfolgt. : Vulkanische Aktivität (26) Betretet die Mine auf der Karte 25 oder 21 und findet Raaga. Wenn ihr die Mine von 21 her betretet, dann geht durch den ersten Raum und nehmt südlichen Wegepunkt. Von dort könnt ihr den Lift nehmen und danach links gehen oder ihr geht links und nehmt die Leiter. Danach schickt er euch Lavaproben sammeln. Seit der neusten Gebietsänderung sind die Koordinaten für die Lavaproben nun: 21 , 24 , 28 , 29 Bringt die Proben zurück zu ihm. Nun müsst ihr ihn durch eine Höhle eskortieren. Die Höhlenkoordinaten sind: 22 Auf dem Weg habt ihr einen Kampf zu bestehen. Nach der Eskorte geht es zurück zu Oto Mustam. Die Herausforderung des Waffenmeisters (29) Im Verlauf dieser Quest habt ihr mit Oto Mustams Sohn zu kämpfen und zu VERLIEREN. Falls ihr ihn doch aus Versehen tötet, sind 72 Stunden abzuwarten, bevor ihr Oto Mustam wieder ansprecht, sonst tötet er euch mit einem Schlag. Brâkmar Gesinnungsquests Level 41-60 ... (45) unvollständig Die Quest ist derzeit (03.11.2015) noch fehlerhaft und kann nicht abgeschlossen werden. Mark-E hat heute im Forum der Spielergemeinde einen möglichen Lösungsweg aufgezeigt: "Nach den Informationen im französischen Forum konnte diese Quest bisher noch nicht vollständig korrigiert werden. Dies erklärt wohl auch warum die Anweisungen weiterhin nicht stimmen. Es gibt jetzt einige Spieler, die einen Weg gefunden haben, diese Quest dennoch durchzuführen. Eine von diesen Anweisungen lautet wie folgt: Zitat 1) Dans un premier temps, la personne qui doit passer la carte reste en dehors de la map. Elle reste dans l'atelier des alchimistes de Brakmar prête à rentrer avec les potions sur elle. (L'amulette, pas besoin). 2) Dans la salle secrète, il faut trois métiers niveaux 200 sur les dalles : Mineur, Joillomage, Alchimiste. Chacun doit activer le levier dans le même ordre et le plus rapide possible à savoir : Mineur en premier, puis Joillo, puis Alchimiste. 3) Une fois que l'alchimiste a activé son levier, l'un des trois artisans (mineur généralement) mp très vite la personne qui doit faire cette quête pour qu'elle rentre sur la map secrète. Elle doit ensuite courir pour activer le levier. Pas besoin d'être sur la dalle pour activer le levier.Une fois mes trois étapes remplies, la quête est actualisée. J'insiste sur ces points : - C'est une quête de rapidité. Lors de l'activation des leviers, vous ne devez pas être sur la map. Ou alors, vous allez devoir sortir très vite et rentrer très vite au risque que les leviers se ferment. Restez donc en dehors prêt à rentrer, ça marche très bien. - N'oubliez pas les potions. Auf Deutsch: 1) Die Person, die die Karte durchqueren muss, darf zunächst nicht auf der Karte sein. Sie bleibt in der Alchimisten-Werkstatt von Brâkmar, hält sich bereit und habe die Tränke bei sich (das Amulett ist nicht erforderlich). 2) In dem geheimen Raum werden die 3 Berufe der Stufe 200 auf den Fliesen benötigt: Bergman, Schmuckmagier, Alchimist. Jeder muss den Hebel so schnell wie möglich und in der richtigen Reihenfolge betätigen: Bergmann, Schmuckmagier und zuletzt Alchimist. 3) Sobald der Alchmist den Hebel betätigt hat, sollte einer der Handwerker (normalerweise der Alchmist) die Person, die die Quest machen muss, per PN benachrichtigen, damit sie auf der geheimen Karte erscheint. Sie muss dann laufen und den Hebel betätigen. Es ist nicht notwendig auf der Fliese zu sein, um den Hebel zu betätigen. Nach dem diese drei Schritte ausgeführt worden sind, wird die Quest aktualisiert. Ich möchte die folgenden Punkte betonen: - Es handelt sich um eine Schnelligkeitsquest. Bei der Betätigung der Hebel darf man nicht auf der Karte sein. Oder man geht sehr schnell heraus und wieder rein und riskiert, dass die Wirkung der Hebel beendet ist. Bleibt daher ausserhalb der Karte und haltet euch bereit, das funktioniert sehr gut. - Vergesst nicht die Tränke" Schnelle Lieferung (48) unvollständig Die Herstellung des "Kart Ben-Teiges" erfolgt an einem Munster-Zerkleinerer in einer Schmiedemagierwerkstatt (Auswahl "Ressorcen vereinigen"). In der Haut von Sphincter Cell (52) Oto will, dass ihr aus Bontas Warenlager eine Standard-Rüstung stehlt. Begebt euch hierfür in die Miliz und benutzt die Leiter die neben der Leiter zum Gefängnis steht. Ihr sehr einen strunzbesoffenen Wachmann, der euch nicht vorbeilässt. Bringt der Wache 10xBagrutt-Bier und ihr erhaltet einen Schlüssel zusammen mit seinem Erbrochenem. Im Rüstungsraum angelangt klickt die anwählbare Kiste an und ihr erhaltet die Rüstung. :Gesinnungswechsel zu 52 ist erfolgt. Der Schmied mit den zwei linken Händen (53) Oto Mustam will von euch, dass ihr den Rüstungsschmied Bontas findet und sabotiert. Zunächst braucht ihr 5x "Martellhammer" die ihr Oto zeigen sollt. :"Die Hämmer vorzeigen" Nun geht nach -26,-55 und sprecht den Schmied, welcher euch anch Astrub verweist. Geht nach Astrub in die Schmiedewerkstatt 6,-21 und sprecht mit Matra Tse :"Mit 1000 Kamas motivieren" Er erzählt euch, dass eine neue Lieferung eingetroffen sei. :"So tun, als würde man gehen, damit er geht" Verlasst nun die Schmiede und betretet sie erneut. Klickt den Schrank und das Fass an, um die Werkzeuge auszutauschen und das Erz zu stehlen. Kehrt nun zu Oto zurück. :"Vom Erfolg der Mission verkünden" :Gesinnungswechsel zu 53 ist erfolgt. Mein Name ist Gift (54) Oto Mustams Spione haben in Bonta jemanden aufgespürt, der für einen Mord geeignet wäre, leider hat dieser kein Gift. Das gesuchte Gift lässt sich nur bei den Bwork Magi finden. :"Den Auftrag annehmen" Zunächst, wer hätte es anders erwartet, tötet ein paar Bwork Magus bis einer das Bwork Gift droppt. Der schwierige teil: Findet den Spionagechef, Oto hat euch gesagt, dass dieser im Südwesten Bontas zu finden sei. Nach unzähligen von Oto Mustams suizidnahen Missionen solltet ihr Bonta aber inzwischen besser als Brakmar kennen und leicht herausfinden, dass er auf -38,-52 ist. Gebt Spionagechef das Gift und er bittet euch, ein Versteck für ihn zu finden. Selbiges ist auf -37,-54. Ihr braucht jedoch 10xLeinenschnur um seinen, inzwischen ehemaligen, Bewohner zu fesseln da der Spionagechef sein Gift an ihm testen will. :"Den Ort des neuen Schlupfwinkels verraten" Spionagechef erzählt euch, dass er es satt hat, sich als Mülltnne zu verkleiuden, da er so alle Maunzmiezen des Viertels anzieht. Euch kann das egal sein, ihr habt eure Mission beendet. :Gesinnungswechsel zu 54 ist erfolgt. Ein Meisterspion (55) Oto Mustams Elite-Spione wurden von den von Bonta dressierten Wach-Blutwölfen verspeist, ihr sollt für ihn ein Ziel ausradieren. :"Den Auftrag annehmen" Sagt alles. Geht zu Bontas Bibliothek -36,-56, in der ein Taktiker sitzt. Diesen sollt ihr ausschalten. Kaum an der Map angekommen müsst ihr euch um 4 Satter Blutwolf lv 30 kümmern, eher leicht zu schlagen. Geht in die Bibliothek und sprecht Bonta-Taktiker an. Er wird euch anbetteln ihn leben zu lassen. :"Ihn angreifen" Oto wird euch sagen, dass ihr nach geheimnissen zum Dressieren von Blutwölfen suchen sollt. Geht erneut nach -36,-56 und klickt das Buch rechts an. Eine Map hinunter zum -36,-55Verkaufsraum der Tiere in Bonta gehen und dort mit der besagten Person sprechen. :"Im bezug auf Blutwölfe sprechen" Er wird sagen, dass er mit dem Dressieren nur Geld verdient um seine Maunzmiezen zu retten. :"Behaupten, dass Danathor sein Wort nicht halten wird" :"Mit 2000 Kamas bestechen" :Gesinnungswechsel zu 55 ist erfolgt. Supermilizionäre (56) Einige von Otos Milizionären wurden sterbend auf den Straßen Astrubs liegengelassen. Doch zuerst sollt ihr Oto eine Blutwolfseele bringen, ihr wisst ja warum. :"Den Auftrag annehmen" Sucht euch einen Blutwolf, und fangt ihn per Seelenraub in einem Seelenstein ein. Diese Seele bringt ihr zu Oto. Ihr bekommt einen Blutwolf an eure Seite gestellt und sollt zu einem Hinterhalt. Geht zu den Koordinaten die euch Oto eingezeichnet hat. Geht von der map aus nach -9,-20 und klickt das Gebäude an. Geht nach -5,-23 und sprecht Mächtiger Bonta-Milizionär an. Er sollte euch viel zu mächtig sein. :"Fliehen" :Gesinnungswechsel zu 56 ist erfolgt. Der Schmied (57) Oto Mustam will wissen, woher die neue Ausrüstung der Bontas stammt. Deswegen sollt ihr die Schmiede und Bergmannswerkstätten von Astrub und Amanka durchsuchen. Toju Mifu, der Knuddelige hat mir geflüstert, ein Kontaktmann sei bei 3,29 anzutreffen. Er erzählt euch, dass sich ein paranoider Schmied bei den Schweinios versteckt. Am besten ihr besort euch vorab die Materialien für Queste 58. 1,32 ist die Höhle, aber Vorsicht: der Schmied hat wachen gebaut! Die Robo-Wachen sind eher schwer zu besiegen, hütet euch vor den Beschwörungen, die machen heftigen schaden! Ihr findet einen Raum mit 4 Trittschaltern. Auf diese müssen natürlich Spieler, das Problem: Sie müssen Brâk-Quests 57+ haben, oder Bonta-Quests 55+ (Mischteams möglich). Vorsicht: nur auf dem hellen Weg laufen, sonst fallt ihr hinunter. Hiernach folgt ein weiterer Kampfraum. Sprecht Nara, dem Schmied. :Gesinnungswechsel zu 57 ist erfolgt. Ein Fall aktuter Paranoia (58) Nara will gegen seine Einsamkeit ein paar "Spielzeuge" Am besten Ihr besorgt euch den Plunder vor Queste 57, sonst müsst ihr wieder durch die Höhle. Sagt alles. Nara ist sauer auf euch. Tötet ihn. Bringt Oto die Nachricht, und er wird erfreut sein, dass Bonta einen Schmied weniger hat. :Gesinnungswechsel zu 58 ist erfolgt. Auf Brâk-Art (59) Ihr sollt einen Waffentransport aufhalten. Geht nach -14,-20, dort macht der Transport grad Pause, da sich Eni- und Crâ-Dame die Haare färben. Greift den Leiter an. Es entbrennt ein Kampf gegen 1x 60er Crâ 1x 65er Eni 5x 60er Transport-Wache 1x 85er Transport-Leiter Tötet alle. Falls ihr es allein nicht packen solltet, holt euch Hilfe, egal ob Böse oder Neutral. Ihr droppt 1x Transportware Liefert der Ratte Trampl im Obergeschoss der Miliz die Bonta-Ware. :Gesinnungswechsel zu 59 ist erfolgt. Der Schatz der Korch Fok (60) Oto will, dass ihr im Hafen von Mastredam das Bonta-Transportschiff "Korch Fok" findet und kapert. Das schöne Mädl, dass euch sonst zur Wabbitinsel bringt soll etwas genaueres Wissen. : Smalltalk betreiben Lily weiß leider nicht viel. Sprecht den Mann am Hafenbrunnen. : Smalltalk betreiben Sprecht die Enutorfdame im Norden des Hafens. : Smalltalk betreiben Sprecht den roten Eniripsa mit dem Piratenhut. : Smalltalk betreiben Sprecht den Sacrieur im Gefängniss am Ende der langen Brücke. : Smalltalk betreiben Im grunde ist die Reihenfolge, wie ihr die Bewohner sprecht egal. Gebt Lily die Informationen. : Smalltalk betreiben Lily bringt euch für 500 Kamas zu einem Seefahrerkollegen, der genaueres wissen soll. Er weiß genaustens über alle Schiffe bescheid, die Pandalas Gewässer passieren :500 Kamas Zahlen. Sprecht mit dem Kapitän in Pandala. : Smalltalk betreiben Ihr erfahrt, dass die Korch Fok schon ewig nichtmehr gesehen wurde. Oto ist sehr enttäuscht, während ihr unterwegs wart wurde die Ausrüstung übers Land transportiert. :Gesinnungswechsel zu 60 ist erfolgt. Brâkmar Gesinnungsquests Level 61-80 Brâkmar Gesinnungsquests Level 81-100 Brâkmar Quest #86: Die Arachnee von Leng Hier habt ihr einen Kampf als Arachnee zu Arachnee zu bestreiten! Es soll ziemlich haarig sein. Brâkmar Quest #88: Der Schlüssel zum Unglück Wenn ihr im Verlauf der Quest Fallanster sprechen sollt, dieser aber nicht aufzufinden ist, dann schaut ob ihr die zu dem Erfolg 'Musterbürger führenden Quests, in denen Fallanster vorkommt, abgeschlossen habt; zum Beispiel "Da liegt was in der Luft". Kategorie:Brakmar Kategorie:Quest